


A Tale of Two Kingdom

by RiriRiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Magic-Users, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiriRiri/pseuds/RiriRiri
Summary: Bercerita tentang dua kerajaan yang amat bertolak belakang namun menyimpan beberapa rahasia dan ke unikan di dalam nya . Juga kedua kerajaan di pimpin oleh ratu muda dan dengan masing-masing 3 prajurit mereka siap melindungi kerajaannya . Namun di antara kerajaan itu muncul bubuk konflik namun bubuk bubuk cinta pun mulai bertebaran .





	A Tale of Two Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in AO3
> 
> Perkenalkan Ririchi ,author baru.
> 
> Untuk dapat feel nya pas baca ini ,silahkan liat art Ichikuji satu mereka~

Mentari pagi sudah terbit ,burung burung pun berkicauan seperti sedang membangunkan orang-orang yang ada disana . Termasuk gadis berambut putih seperti awan dan panjang bergelombang . Gadis itu membuka matanya pelan dan memperlihatkan amethyst yang indah . Nama gadis itu adalah Souko , gadis manis yang agak pemalu namun pekerja keras dan membawa aura tenang di sekitarnya . Walaupun begitu dia itu ratu di umur dia baru 21 tahun ,masih belia tapi apa boleh buat karena satu-satu nya keturunan yang ada di Day Kingdom hanya ada Souko sendiri . Kedua orang tua nya sudah lama tiada .  
Biar kuperjelas sedikit ,disini terdapat dua Kingdom . Day Kindom dan Night Kingdom dan tentu saja Souko menjadi ratu di Day Kingdom . Mengapa dinamakan begitu dua kerajaan itu ? Karena dahulu kala dua kerajaan itu adalah satu kerjaan yang bersatu , namun entah kenapa muncul perang saudara dan mengakibatkan kerajaan itu terpecah jadi dua . Pembangun kerajaan pertama itu sudah menanam sihir jika suatu ketika kerajaan itu terpecah , maka salah satu akan tidak punya siang dan satu lagi tidak punya malam dan kondisi akan kembali normal jadi kerajaan sudah bersatu kembali . Namun sayang pesan itu sepertinya sudah dilupakan makanya sudah beratus tahun keadaan tidak juga kembali dan mereka malah menganggap itu hal yang biasa karena buktinya kedua kerajaan masih bisa hidup dengan bantuan sihir ditiap kerajaan tentu nya .  
“ Ohayou...ah Souko-san sudah bangun ! Cepat mandi Souko-san karena para prajurit sudah menunggu Souko-san di ruang makan .” Kata seorang perempuan manis berambut merah sepundak itu sambil membuka pintu kamar Sogo dengan suara ceria . Nama perempuan itu adalah Rika ,perempuan 19 tahun yang sudah Souko anggap sebagai adik sendiri .   
“ Mou Rika-chan...sudah kubilang panggil saja Onee-san ,kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adik ku sendiri .” Ucap Souko sambil mengelus lembut rambut Rika , dan Rika hanya tersipu sambil menganggukan kepala .  
Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti baju , Souko segera turun ke ruang makan untuk bertemu prajurit yang sudah sangat Shouko percaya .  
“ Good morning my princess~ baju Shouko-hime manis sekali...tapi apapun yang Souko-hime pakai memang cantik kok .” Sapa salah satu prajurit Souko yang bernama Nagi ,dia adalah penyihir yang membantu Shouko menghidupi kerajaan karena tidak ada nya malam .  
“ Sou-chan lama...aku sudah tak sabar ingin makan ousama-purin tapi kata Yama-san harus nunggu Sou-chan dulu...” Rengek prajurit Souko yang bernama Tamaki . Walaupun sifatnya ke kanak-kanakan sekali tapi jika dia sudah di medan perang jangan ragukan kekuatannya .  
“ Ck...Tamaki...sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil hime itu dengan hime , bukan namanya . Selamat pagi hime ,ku senang masih bisa makan bersama dengan hime pagi ini .” Sesaat setelah memarahi Tamaki , Yamato langsung menyapa hime nya dan mempersilahkan hime nya dan Rika duduk . Yamato ada prajurit yang paling Souko percaya di antara semua nya .  
“ Aku juga senang bisa berkumpul dengan kalian semua disini ,padahal dulu kalian tidak mau duduk bersama dengan ku di ruang makan karena apalah itu perbedaan derajat .Tapi aku senang kalian mengerti bahwa aku tidak peduli derajat dan aku lebih peduli kebersamaan dengan kalian.” Ucap Souko dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya , membuat Rika dan ketiga prajurit nya juga membalas dengan senyum tulus . Walaupun senyuman Yamato terasa lebih dalam dari yang lain .  
Marilah kita menengok sedikit ke kerajaan lain , Night Kingdom tepatnya . Dari namanya saja kita sudah tahu kalau di kerajaan ini tidak ada cahaya matahari tapi untung mereka mempunyai sihir jadi kehidupan bisa berjalan biasa walau hanya dengan cahaya matahari buatan .  
Terlihat dari jendela istana seorang gadis sedang menatap lurus ke luar . Gadis berparas cantik namun muka nya sedikit dingin itu bernama Tenn . Dan ya seperti yang kalian tebak ,gadis berumur 19 tahun ini adalah ratu di Night Kingdom sekaligus penyokong kehidupan disana karena tanpa dia dan salah satu prajurit nya kehidupan Night Kingdom tidak akan berjalan .  
“ Oujo...kau baru bangun ? Yang lain sudah sarapan hanya anda saja yang belum ,oujo .” Ucap pemuda yang baru membuka pintu kamar gadis itu . Dia adalah prajurit yang paling dipercayai Tenn , dan dia bernama Ryuu dan walaupun dia adalah hanyalah prajurit tapi Tenn sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak .  
“ Sudah kubilang panggil saja Tenn seperti dulu sebelum aku diangkat jadi ratu , Ryuu . Aku belum tidur , aku sudah tidak tahu mana siang mana siang jika saja aku tidak mengaktifkan kekuatan ku .” Ujar gadis itu dalam diam ,walaupun dia tertidur kekuatannya masih bisa aktif jadi tidak apa-apa dia tidur . Namun Tenn merasa tidak ada guna nya jika malam dan siang saja sama .  
“ Tapi Tenn , kau harus tidur . Ditambah kau belum makan , mengapa kau menyiksa dirimu seperti ini ?.” Raut muka Ryuu langsung berubah menjadi khawatir . Tenn memang ratu yang mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar , namun dia juga manusia dan seorang gadis biasa yang memerlukan istirahat yang cukup .  
“ Tenang saja Ryuu aku pasti akan tidur , ku tahu kau khawatir seperti ini karena mendiang ibu ku sudah menitipkan ku pada mu , tapi tak aku tidak apa-apa .” Jawaban Tenn tentu saja menyakiti Ryuu . Ya , memang ibunda Tenn sudah menitipkan anak nya pada dia tapi kekhawatiran nya itu murni seperti kakak kepada adiknya .  
“ Sudah sudah muka mu jangan ditekuk seperti itu , iya aku akan makan dan habis ini akan istirahat sebentar ,tapi muka mu jangan ditekuk lagi .” Tenn langsung menuruti perintah Ryuu saat melihat muka Ryuu bersedih ,walau prajurit paling kuat tapi hati Ryuu itu lembut .  
Tenn sampai ke ruang makan dan menemukan tak ada siapa pun disana kecuali maid yang berlalu lalang , prajuritnya sudah pergi bertugas dan sekarang hanya tersisa dia dan Ryuu disana .  
Dulu sebelum adiknya meninggalkannya tanpa sebab ruang makan ini akan sangat ramai karena sifat adiknya yang bisa menyatukan semua nya . Tapi setelah adiknya pergi hubungan mereka jadi seperti merenggang , Gaku masih suka makan bersama dia atau Ryuu , tapi tidak dengan Iori . Laki-laki itu lebih suka sendiri sambil mencoba beberapa sihir demi kemajuan Night Kingdom juga demi melupakan adik Tenn ,pujaan hati nya . Alasan Iori ada disini yaitu karena kakak perempuannya , Mitsuki ada disini . Perempuan itu bersikeras ingin menemani Tenn setelah adiknya meninggalkan dia , dan Tenn sangat berterima kasih kepada Mitsuki .  
Tenn bersedih mengingat adiknya yang pergi ,namun melihat prajurit dan temannya masih setia menemaninya itu cukup untuk Tenn . Dan melihat rakyat Night Kingdom masih bisa hidup bahagia itu merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Tenn .  
Hingga saat ini Day Kingdom yang dipimpin oleh ratu Souko dan Night Kingdom yang dipimpin oleh ratu Tenn masih bisa hidup berdampingan walau masih tidak ada tanda-tanda akan bersatu kembali . Namun siapa sangka perang antara mereka akan terjadi lagi dalam waktu dekat karena suatu hal ,siapa sangka .


End file.
